starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jefe de Estado/Leyendas
Jefe de Estado era el título otorgado al líder de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. También se usó como un término general para referirse al líder de un gobierno. Apariciones * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / cómics / novela / novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Only the Force'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela / novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Ambush'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 1'' * * *''The Clone Wars 4'' *''The Clone Wars 6'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Star Wars'' Episodio III: Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith / comic / novela / novela juvenil}} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Enlaces externos * Categoría:Títulos políticos